dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gine
|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = June 14, Age 737 (Anime) Age 739 (Manga)|Height = 5'4" (163 cm)|Weight = 102 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Planet Vegeta|Occupation = Soldier (Formerly) Meat distribution employee|Allegiance = Saiyan Army (Bardock's Elite)|FamConnect = Bardock (Husband) James (Close ally) Mary (Close friend) Raditz (Son) Goku (Son) Chi-Chi (Daughter-in-law) Ox-King (Brother-in-law) Ox-Queen (Sister-in-law) Gohan (Grandson) Goten (Grandson) Videl (Grandaughter-in-law) Pan (Great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Tora (Former teammate) Fasha (Former teammate) Borgos (Former teammate) Shugesh (Former teammate)}} '''Gine' (ギネ, Gine) is a female Saiyan, the kind wife of Bardock, and the loving mother of Raditz and Goku. She's the mother in law of Chi-Chi, the paternal grandmother of Gohan, Goten, and Pan. She's also the ancestor of Goku Jr. She débuted in the manga Dragon Ball Minus, and anime Dragon Ball Z:'' Bardock: The Father of Goku'' and was originally part of Bardock's team. Due to her ineptitude for battle, she joined the meat distribution plant instead. She and Bardock both died, along with the majority of the Saiyans, when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta in June 14 of Age 737. Appearance Gine was a beautiful woman of average height and slender build: a slim figure physique, the shape of softer eyes and kind face that her youngest son have inherited traits from her. She had a lighter-pale complexion, onyx black eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. Her hair bears a resemblance to her eldest son Raditz's, except much shorter and with bangs. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. A breastplate with armored straps, arm warmers, a skirt, black leggings, and white boots. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. In Dragon Ball Fusions and Dragon Ball Heroes, she wears a dark indigo battle armor with purple armbands. Personality Gine had a gentle and caring personality similar to her youngest son and both her grandsons, and because of that, she was not cut out because she's lack for passion for fighting. Even more, she developed a genuine union with Bardock of companionship, which is a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. Being saved by Bardock several times in battle caused Gine to fall in love with the low-class warrior, showing an affectionate side rarely seen in Saiyans. Gine was a very tender, caring, friendly, pure-hearted, kindhearted, motherly, innocent, gentle, sweet, romantic, cheerful, energetic, gentle, native and loving mother with her softer tone to her husband and two sons; despite the normal behavior for Saiyans in her age was to be sent off to planets, she was very much against her youngest son become in a infant baby. She also seemed to view her children with a touch of pride, speaking highly of Raditz becoming a better combatant and partnering with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and Nappa by Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria to her husband. Gine displayed an infectious nature that her youngest son Kakarot: (Goku) would inherit traits from her. Her innate purity, caring, pure-hearted, energetic, friendly, softness, gentle, kindhearted and innocent nature seemed to have an effect on her husband, Bardock, who had initially been as ruthless as most Saiyans. Living with Gine, however, changed Bardock's own perception, a rare talent not many have. However despite her gentleness she is shown to be protective of her youngest son as she briefly argues with Bardock about sending Kakarot to Earth as an infiltration baby knowing it is dangerous to out there and the evil wrath of Frieza was going to kill her, husband, their friends: Tora (Bardock's best friend), Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh, King Vegeta and destroy the Planet Vegeta. She is also shown to be proud of Raditz for being assigned to invade a planet with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and Nappa, showing her love that she loves both of her husband and sons. In Dragon Ball Fusions, she nearly reveals herself to be Kid Goku's mother when she encounters him in the Timespace Rift, though reconsiders and decides to keep their relationship as mother and son from him much like her husband does when he meets Kid Goku. She is shown to stand up for her fellow Saiyans when she overhears some fighters plotting to crush a Saiyan before they can transform into a Super Saiyan and become a threat, however she ends up being badly injured. Her refusal to stand by while these men were plotting to kill a fellow Saiyan is quite similar to her son Goku, who is well known for his wiliness to protect innocent people. After Goku comes to her rescue, she worries about him when he is attacked by Yamma while asking if she is alright, though she is shocked when Goku stops the attack. Seeing how strong he has become, Gine decides she wants to do something to help her son while noting that Bardock would probably tease her for being overly sentimental. Biography Background Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, which Bardock eventually began to return and the two grew to have a special bond. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bears Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz, and the second named Kakarot. Gine see her oldest son Raditz meeting James's one of his daughters, Maria, who's the same age as him. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Main article: Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child. '' On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greet each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta and Nappa. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively and tells that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine then says that it is not like a Saiyan to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her "softness" disease spread to him too. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and desperate Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously says to her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod starts to shoot off the planet. Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving Planet Vegeta. Gine is presumed to be killed along with most of the other Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. No account details her survival. ''Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Gine is mentioned by Vegeta and Frieza for being Raditz and Goku's biographical mother along with her husband, King Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans of the flashbacks in the anime episode "The End of Vegata", that's shows she's does really proud of both her sons so much as a loving mother, has been being killed by Zarbon and Dodoria were ordered from Frieza in her house after the death of Bardock's friends on the Planet Meat and she's giving her life to send him away as a baby to Earth from Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta, along with her husband and the rest of Saiyans. She does truly loved him and his father does care for him to be saved from Frieza when he was a baby as Goku realized that Vegeta is telling the truth about the tragic history of the Saiyans and his past mistakes of his crimes are used as killing machines or turning them into weapons, Saiyans make their past mistakes for dirty works for Frieza as the Planet Trade Organizations for years and the Legendary Super Saiyan legend, his minions and family, betrayed them to kill them all and learning about her death as he's forgiving his parents for everything. As Goku rage with anger at Frieza for killing his parents, Saiyans and Namekians on Planet Namek, that he will average their race and Planet Namek to defeat Frieza. Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku ]] In the movie and anime episode, before Goku was sent off to Earth to destroy it where and deaths of her husband's crew on Planet Meat were ambushed and killed to taking orders from Frieza by Dodoria and his men, Spencer family and King Vegeta, she's had last seen her infant youngest son for the first time to hold him in her arms happily as being his kindhearted, caring, energetic, native, gentle and loving mother as now his parents sent him off to protect him to Earth to make new friends, do not looking at the moon, protect people and animals; defeating King Piccolo and become hero of Earth and the entire universe to defeat Frieza, Cooler and other new villains for his safety away from Frieza with his evil plans alongside with his minions and planet's destruction. Later, she's has been killed and tortured with wounds and blood stains laying on the ground outside of their house on Planet Vegeta before Bardock came back with injuries and sending their youngest son to Planet Earth, she cries tells Bardock that she loved him with her love and their youngest son to be great hero to defeat Frieza to average their deaths and the Saiyan race with beautiful smile, tears and died in Bardock's arms in the end hands of Zarbon and Dodoria were taking orders from Frieza like Bardock's friends did and Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Bardock and the entire Saiyan race with Supernova technique. ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan She's mentioned by Paragus where Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Fusions In Dragon Ball Fusions, after meeting Bardock and completing Sub-Event: "Father's Fist", Tekka's Team encounter Gine in 4F by opening a time hole on an island near the team's Spaceship. Gine comes through the time hole and is confused by her new surroundings inside the Timespace Rift. Pan recognizes her as a female Saiyan and is excited to meet a pure female Saiyan for the first time, unaware that Gine is actually her paternal great-grandmother. When Kid Goku points out she has a tail like him, Gine is surprised to see her son and calls him by his birth name. Kid Goku seems to vaguely sense he knows her from somewhere. Gine almost reveals herself to be his birth mother, but like her husband decides to keep her connection to him a secret and says she doesn't know him. Like with Bardock, Goku notes Gine has a familiar scent implying he retained memories of both his parents scents. Gine leaves abruptly and Pan notes she was kind of standoffish. This leads to Sub-Event: "An Unlikely Pair" where Tekka's Team can find Gine under attack by Rubee, Fargo, Caluppa, Peppa, and Yamma. They discover that Rubee and his team were planning on attacking a Saiyan before he can become a Super Saiyan but Gine attempted stop them. Kid Goku and the team comes to her defense and fight Rubee's Team. After defeating them, Goku checks on Gine and asks if she is okay, but Yamma attacks him for seemingly letting down his guard. Gine fears for her son's safety, but is shocked when Goku stops Yamma's attack. Gine notes how strong he is and is secretly very proud that he has grown into a strong fighter. However she notes that Bardock (she stops herself from saying his whole name and simply refers to him as a Saiyan she knows) could have taken out the whole group in a single punch, which impresses Goku who hopes to grow up to be that strong unaware she is speaking of his father. Due to the danger of the Timespace Rift and secretly wanting to help her son, Gine asks if she can stick around with Goku and the rest of Tekka's Team for a while. Tekka agrees to let her join them. While welcoming her to the team, Goku realizes he doesn't know her name, so she introduces herself. Goku welcomes her to the team, though due to not knowing she is his mother he refers to her as Gine. Deep in thought she thinks of Bardock and tells him that she wants to do something to help her son, though she comments to herself that he would no doubt tell her that she's just being over-sentimental. Legacy Gine, as well as her husband, Bardock, were instrumental in setting up a string of events that would go on to save the Universe. By sending their youngest son, Kakarot (Goku), away to Earth from the impending destruction of Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race by Frieza, he would go on to grow up and become a great hero responsible for saving the planet Earth, as well as the Universe, on more than one occasion. Their influence in this manner even resulted in the first Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God manifesting itself in their youngest son for the first time in more than a thousand years to average the Saiyan Race, their deaths and defeat Frieza. A true account of Gine's abilities was never accurately mentioned. At the very least, she had the power required to fight alongside Bardock as a member of his squad, and was therefore very likely a low-class Saiyan. However, despite the power she may have had, she lacked the resolve to use it — much like her oldest grandson, Gohan, would later display — and this resulted in a lack of a battle sense that caused Bardock to rescue her multiple times in combat. Power ; Manga and Anime Before she retired from Bardock's team, Gine was a low-class Saiyan warrior. However, unlike her husband and sons, her gentle personality apparently made her unsuited for combat and Bardock routinely had to save her from the dangers of the battle field, indicating either low fighting ability and/or due to her lacking the ruthlessness of her husband and comrades. As a result, Gine retired from the army and went to work as a Saiyan meat distribution employee. '''Films In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, she's have very ; Video Games Like most character in Dragon Ball Fusions, Gine can use standard fighting abilities such as Flight and can fire ki blasts like other low-class Saiyans can. In the game, Gine is shown to be capable (and potentially powerful) enough of a fighter to survive inside the Timespace Rift where warriors from various timelines come to compete in the Timespace Tournament, showing she is at least capable of defending herself. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The basic form of ki blasts. * Healing Shout - A shout that heals the Gine and any allies around her. One of Gine's default Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusion. * Maiden Blast - An energy attack originally used by Pan. One of Gine's default Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Super Maiden Blast - A stronger version of Maiden Blast. * Ultimate Maiden Blast - The strongest version of Maiden Blast. * Maiden Burst - A explosion of ki released from Gine's body as she poses. Originally used by Pan it appears as one of Gine's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Super Maiden Burst - A stronger version of Maiden Burst. * Ultimate Maiden Burst - The strongest version of Maiden Burst which Gine can learn as a Special Move after reaching Level 69. * Guard Boost - A supportive technique where the user transfers some of their ki to an ally to increase the ally's defensive guard power. One of Gine's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * All Guard Boost - A stronger version of Guard Boost that boosts the guard of Gine and all her allies. One of Gine's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Cheer - Support attack damage boost. One of Gine's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Support Genius - Fewer Support Special Ki Orbs. One of Gine's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Fusion - In Dragon Ball Fusions, Gine can perform different types of fusion. * Five-Way Fusion - A Fusion Dance developed by the Ginyu Force which allows five people to fuse to create an Ultra Fusion. Gine can use this technique to fuse with any four members of Tekka's Team. * EX-Fusion - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Gine can fuse with Towa to create, Towane. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Transformations Great Ape As a Saiyan, she naturally possesses the ability to transform into a Great Ape during a full moon or when exposed to some other source of Bruits Waves, such as from a Power Ball. Equipment and Vehicles * Battle Armor - Like most Saiyans, Gine wears Battle Armor even after retiring from the Saiyan Army as her normal attire. * Knife - As a meat processing employee, Gine uses knives and meat cleavers to cut up meat. * Meat - As a meat processing employee, Gine carries around meat that heals allies in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. * Metamo-Ring - Used by Gine to perform EX-Fusion and Freeform Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Spaceship - As a member of Tekka's Team, Gine lives in the team's spaceship in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fusions Tekka (fused w/Gine) Main article: Tekka Through EX-Fusion, Tekka can fuse with Gine if she is selected as Fusion Target 2. This increases Tekka's power, alters their appearance, and grants access to new Special Moves and Special Skills, however their profile, name, selected race, and gender remains the same. Tekka must have reached Level 25 and costs 20 Red Energy to perform EX-Fusion with Gine. Towane Main article: Towane Through EX-Fusion, Gine can fuse with Towa to create Towane in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ultra Fusion Main article: Ultra Fusion Via performing Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team Gine can fuse with them to form an Ultra Fusion. When initiated by Gine herself, the resulting fusion is a Female Saiyan Ultra Fusion. Video Game Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden * Dragon Ball Fusions * Super Dragon Ball Heroes Gine makes her debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden where she appears as a Z-Assist support character. When summoned Gine will hold out a drumstick of meat which heals whoever touches it first (this is a reference to Gine's occupation as a meat processing employee after retiring from the Saiyan Army) Gine makes her debut appearance in Extreme Butōden, where she appears as a support character. She becomes a playable character for the first time in Dragon Ball Fusions. The game also marks the first time outside of Dragon Ball Minus that Gine interacts with her son Goku as well as her grandson Goten, and great-granddaughter Pan. However she is reluctant to reveal her true identity to Goku though after seeing his strength, she decides to join Tekka's team to help her son in any way she can. Gine is also alluded by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse during a dialogue with Supreme Kai of Time wondering if Bardock has a girlfriend because she found him dreamy, Future Trunks reminds her that Bardock has a wife. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, as part of the Masters Pack DLC Bardock mentions Gine by name when the 2nd Future Warrior asks about his wife, though Bardock refuses to talk about her presumably either to hide his true feelings for his wife from his student and/or because her memory is a touchy subject for him since she died during the Genocide of the Saiyans. Voice Actors * Japanese: Naoko Watanabe * FUNimation dub: Emily Neves * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Maíra Paris * Latin American Spanish dub: Mireya Mendoza Battles Movies * Gine vs. Zaborn and Dodoria Trivia * Like other Saiyans, her name is based on that of a vegetable; in this case, the spring onion (葱, negi in Japanese). * The character was first introduced in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump (released in February 2014), and her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a short story featured in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ''and Bardock; The Father of Goku. (April 4, 2014). * Ironically enough, with the retcon of Bardock and Gine themselves sending Goku to Earth, it further enhances the similarities between Superman and Goku. Namely being, both were aliens sent in spaceships off world by their parents in wake of their homeworld's imminent destruction, who landed on Earth, were found raised by kindly elderly adopted parents and became the Earth's greatest heroes. * Like her oldest grandson, Gohan, she was a shy, caring, pure-hearted, kindhearted, softness and gentle personality not just being a fighter and she's still falling in love with Bardock. * Gone holding her infant son, Goku, wrapped in a orange blanket in her arms and send her son in Earth before her death. * Gine has the notable distinction for being the first full-blooded female Saiyan to be introduced in the manga canon of the series and anime series and movies. Seripa, an anime-only character, however, bears the distinction of being the first pure-blooded female Saiyan to be introduced in the entirety of the series. * The chapter introduces Gine in a slightly different storyline that the one shown in “Bardock: The Father of Goku” and we assume that soon after Frieza destroys the planet killing all the including Gine and Bardock. * Before Goku was sent off to Earth to destroy it where as now his parents sent him off to protect him from Frieza’s evil plan and the wrath of Frieza. * It is unclear how she would have reacted the events of the Raditz Saga, during which Raditz tried to kill his younger brother and nephew, due to Goku's rejection of his Saiyan heritage and refusal to conquer the planet, though presumably she would have not approved of Raditz's ruthlessness towards his own family given her own gentle nature and love for her family. It is likely that being a loving mother, she be heartbroken to know her boys had battled to the death in such a manner, regardless of the circumstances. * Gine just finds out a truth that her oldest son, Raditz betrayed Maria, his family and Vegeta by along with Nappa joining Frieza, Cell and Super Buu's side and other villains remained as villain. Gallery Goku's_mother.png|Gine in manga Gine.png|Gine and Bardock watch their youngest son send to Earth from Frieza gine_y_bardock_by_sonamidamaru-d7dll6h.png|Gine hugs Bardock to tell him about their oldest son with Prince Vegeta gine_and_goku___by_fjl22_by_fjl22-d8uvy7l.jpg|Gine hold her infant son, Goku 15626446_1128814183899336_2844410423276350821_o.jpg|Gine 556db15e9e63526d163ed0f6db01fbc9.jpg|Gine meet Goku again as mother-son reunion he grew up as adult 13092278_1176101149069205_1524731832_n.jpg|Gine hold her infant son, Goku in his orange blanket 989fafdff90c48a0814cda44f8fba64d457653dd_hq.jpg|Gine was falling in love with Bardock hqdefault (1).jpg|Gine and baby Goku 585e95e1841c62970ed4eec894a3cfdfe65545a5_hq.jpg|Gine and Bardock love their youngest son before their deaths dragon_ball_minus___page_12_add_color___english_by_teenmaxing-d7ebsym.png|Gine and Bardock say goodbye to their son to take care of himself, make friends, be a great hero, learn the truth, and she says to Goku, "I love you." goes to Earth from Frieza 94f07310be9e19dbb4c7d06806f836eecd8902f1_hq.jpg|Gine and Bardock see Frieza after Goku escape to Earth about Super Saiyan legend BkYeeSWCcAAI2V9.jpg|Bardock protect Gine from Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria by destroying Planet Vegeta 25a5c3574c2f042c684275a41ac60455.jpg|Gine died in Bardock's arm to average his wife and friends Dragon_ball_minus_bardock_and_gine_by_bl_sama-dag7we1.png|Bardock protect Gine in his arms from Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria tried to destroy the Planet Vegeta _db_minus__gine_by_indofaon-dayi1kz.jpg|Gine color in anime Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku Gine_BrolyMovie.png|Gine in Dragon Ball Super - Broly Bardock and Gine.png image (1).png Image (3).png image (4).png Image_2019-05-20_at_11.54.20_PM-1.jpg Image (6).png image (5).png Gine is the wife of Bardock and the loving mother of Raditz and Goku.png Bardock and Gine goodbye to their youngest son Goku to Earth from Frieza.jpg Bardock_and_Gine_say_bye.png image (7).png image (8).png Dragon Garow Lee draws Fasha and Gine (17-10-2018).jpg References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 According to what Raditz tells Goku about the destruction of their home planet, their parents died along with it (by Frieza) # ↑ 2.0 2.1 According to Vegeta's death pleas on Namek, he explains that Frieza killed Goku's parents who's gave up their lives to protect Goku as a baby for send him to Earth from the destruction of the Planet Vegeta. # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 ''Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 # ↑ Dragon Ball Minus, 2014 # ↑ Gine was killed by Zarbon and Dodoria outside of Frieza's orders # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, ''1995 # ↑ 6.0 6.1 ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bardock: "Saiyans are a warrior race. We fight because it's in our blood. To hell with all the fancy reasoning and petty justifications! What matters is that you get to go wild out there. Stronger attacks? Who cares about stronger attacks? You get stronger, and your attacks get stronger too. Course... it's not like there's no other way to do it. There was this one thing the others and I used to do for fun. Hmph... I guess we can try it out next time." # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Master Pack DLC Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Son Family Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Good Category:DBZ Characters Category:Wives Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Full-Blooded saiyan